Star Wars: Into the Temple
by Rhysati Ynr
Summary: Your unit number is RC4327, but you prefer to be called “Buruk”. You have been tasked with security duty at the Jedi Temple, as you have been doing for the past few months now. But on that fateful night, everything changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Star Wars is _not_ mine. I've just begun to accept that fact. Instead it belongs to the brains of the ever great George Lucas. By the way, if you're reading this fanfic, then give me a buzz. I'd love to write for you some day! All of the characters that you haven't heard of before are copy right to me, so don't try and take them without permission. Oh, and yes, this minific _is_ one shot once again, so don't expect any sequels, I'm afraid.

**Dedications: **Yet again, all of those at Legacy of the Force: this is for you. It was through you that I found my love for the clones, and it was with you that I experienced first hand the horrific events of the Temple battle scene. Thanks for the encouragement. I'd also like to dedicate this to a once friend of mine, who I've based the character of Buruk (means danger in Mando'a FYI!). We've had a lot of conflict recently; but he seemed to be the perfect basis for what Buruk's feelings would have been at the time of this.

**Synopsis: **Your unit number is RC-4327, but you prefer to be called "Buruk". You have been tasked with security duty at the Jedi Temple, as you have been doing for the past few months now. But on that fateful night, everything changed. Your friends are attacking those that you have been told to serve, and you have no idea what is going on. What is this about an...Order 66? Well, that isn't your main concern right now. Your only worry is what side you're going to choose: Jedi, or Clones?


	2. Into the Temple

Star Wars:

Into the Temple

Written by Rhysati Ynr

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

The hammering of their feet was what dragged you to the windows, weary headed Jedi and Temple guards alike falling prey to their curiosity as they leered out at the procession that was marching steadily towards you. It didn't take you long to work out that there was something wrong, and that was without the Force. Hundreds of white armoured figures, their armour glistening with the high-lights of distant stars as they strode unflinchingly towards you behind the lead of a man dressed in a midnight black cloak were enough to inspire some form of concern. It didn't take much guess work to see that the man was none other than Anakin Skywalker: the hero with no fear and poster boy for the Republic. He was the one that you were supposed to look to for leadership and guidance, but right now you were baffled by his proceedings.

"Trooper," came a call from behind you, and you could see an Iridonian Jedi looking at you with that same expression of dire seriousness that all Jedi seemed to wear since the start of the Clone Wars.

"Yes, Sir?" you asked as you turned and stood to attention to find that he was standing so close to you that his breath could have clouded your visor.

"What are they doing?" He asked, his voice becoming a little higher in pitch as the concern started to radiate from him. "Why are they advancing towards us like that?"

You looked back out of the window for a moment and debated the situation. Why would someone not have told you if there was to be extra security at the Temple besides you? That would surely have been something that command would have patched through to you before they arrived, to let you prepare a task schedule and patrol rota for all of the new troops under your command. But you had received no such transmission, and seeing as they were under the command of a Jedi Knight, it would seem as if they were here to do something else besides guard duty...

Before you could reply, another Jedi spoke up as she opened her eyes and regarded the pair of you. "You can feel the darkness rising off of them. Whoever is in control of those troops is not of a light soul."

The Iridonian nodded and then turned his angry attention back to you, "Well, Trooper?"

You shook your head and shrugged. You had no idea, just like they did. "I haven't received word of extra troops coming to aid the Temple, Sir. Perhaps there was some kind of crisis, and the Chancellor felt that the Jedi needed to be protected?"

The Jedi looked at you hard, as if staring into your mind through your eyes to judge upon what you were thinking. He stopped after a few moments, seeming to have satisfied his doubts. "Very well, Trooper." He turned away and spoke to the other Jedi, "Take the younglings and hide them up in the Council chamber. Split the rest of you between guarding the Archives and the meditation chambers."

The female Jedi nodded and sprinted down the corridor out of sight. You stared in disbelief at the Iridonian Jedi from behind your visor and asked, "You're going to attack them?"

The Jedi looked at you in slight disgust. "Jedi do not attack, we defend. Now here is a test of your loyalties, Trooper. You may not have the Force as we do, but you can tell that something is not right."

You said nothing as the Iridonian suddenly turned around and followed the female Jedi out of sight. Your loyalties? Were they _that_ serious about attacking your brothers? Fear and doubt began to rampage through your mind and caused you to walk back to the window and watch as the grand clone procession began to march up the steps into the Temple. Yes, something was _very_ wrong, but did that mean that the maliciousness was coming from your brothers? Your head tracked the line of the fleeing Iridonian, and you narrowed your eyes at him. What if the Jedi had planned this? What if they had done something to the Republic, or the Chancellor? Maybe it was all an act; all of their confusion and fright to try and make you join their side and kill the advancing clones? But what good would a single clone trooper do against the sheer mass of ones that were oncoming? That Jedi could have killed you with ease, without even breaking a sweat. And yet; he hadn't. Perhaps they _were_ frightened and didn't know what was going on, and that they desperately wanted you to side with them? You had absolutely no idea.

A round of blaster fire suddenly rang through the hollow halls around you, and you realised with all too much clarity at what was going on. The Jedi were being attacked! But how could that be? Why would the clones, and more importantly, Master Skywalker want to attack them? Confusion nibbled at your thoughts as you turned and ran down the corridor, DC-17 blaster rifle in hand in case someone decided that you weren't an ally.

With each Jedi you passed, you began to grow more and more nervous. They all looked at you with half-lidded eyes, trying to read your intentions. They seemed to be hesitating, as if they didn't want to hurt any of the clones that were attacking them. They were just doing their jobs, after all. But no one dared confront you as you continued to sprint towards someone, anyone that might be able to answer the burning questions pounding at your mind every second. After skidding around a corner, you found your chance.

There, standing alone in the corridor was Anakin Skywalker. He looked like the pure vision of death: face covered with a pale sheet of skin as if he hadn't slept, his eyes burning with a mixture of betrayal and anger. He didn't pay attention to you until you spoke up, "RC-4327 reporting, Master Jedi. What is going on?"

Commander Skywalker seemed to shudder at your mention of the word, "Jedi", but he did answer your question, even if his effort was only half hearted, "Don't you know what they've done, Trooper?"

You shook your head. What they had done? Who were "they"?

"The Jedi have betrayed the Republic," Skywalker explained, and it was clear to see the anger in the back of his eyes. "They have tried to over-throw the Chancellor and kill him."

"Sir?" You asked, looking back at him with an expression of utter horror. The Jedi attacking the Chancellor, the man that you longed to serve, could that be true?

"Come, Trooper." Commander Skywalker brushed past you roughly and said no more as you fell into step behind him. You rounded the corridor that you had just run down and could see the Jedi had formed into a defensive barrier, their lightsabers all ignited and glowing with a multi-coloured menace.

The hero with no fear didn't break stride as you stopped dead still, Deece raised and tracking each of the Jedi in turn. Suddenly, his azure lightsaber blade burst into existence: and he attacked. So did you. Your conscience told you to stop, told you that you were aiming at the wrong people, but something in your brain took over and caused you to shoot at those who had been so kind to you for these past few months. Tears streaked down your cheeks as you cried out in anguish, unable to stop and cursing every part of your body in hopes that one of them would cut you down before you could hurt them anymore. It was your "programming" that was doing this, not the _real_ you. They wouldn't have a chance. Skywalker finished off the ones that your shots didn't kill, then turned around and gestured that you should follow once again, before continuing his casual pace down the corridor.

In a few more hours, it would be done. Only when you were able to return to the privacy of your small quarters did you take your helmet off and weep until there were no more tears to come.

In their marching into the Temple, their cause had marched into your mind and made you destroy a part of your life that you had known for so long...


End file.
